<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE LIGHT by Anime_weeb, Paramichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762872">THE LIGHT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb'>Anime_weeb</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramichi/pseuds/Paramichi'>Paramichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Betaed, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I want to see this for some times i guess..., I'm Bad At Tagging, No one ask for..., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Wired quirks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramichi/pseuds/Paramichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When karma woke up. He could feel additional weight on his body. So he open his eyes to find what is that new addition. The last thing he expected was his rival peacefully sleeping on him literally which is for the most part not a bad thing but he could do without the numbness of his limbs. With that though he push the asano junior off him hard.</p><p>"Ouch. What th-" Gakushuu pick up the nearest thing. Which happens to be a stone and throw at the basterd. Who decided to wake him up by throwing him off was a good idea.</p><p>Karma dogged the stone as to be expected really. He was very well aquitained with throwing object coming his way.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma &amp; Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma &amp; Original Character(s), Asano Gakushuu &amp; Korosensei, Asano Gakushuu &amp; Original Character(s), Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Original Character(s), Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Todoroki Shouto, Undecided</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bet your daddy don't know you do that - karma Akabane.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The author is unreliable. Pls. I know valentines don't mean a holiday but let's all think of this as one or just Sunday?  Idk i just want to say valentines. ... when i wrote it 😅 nvm....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I bet your daddy doesn't know you do that."</p><p>Gakushuu threw the pencil he was holding at the smirking face of the red headed bastard.</p><p>"Shut up Akabane."</p><p>Being pissed is the last thing Gakushuu wanted to be but apparently, that's too much to ask for in this class. With Akabane trying his absolute level best to be a pain in the ass since day one. Hell, he went out of his way to exclusively declare it on the first day at assembly in front of <em>everyone</em> that the sole reason he was back in the school was to be a nuisance to him specifically. How fucking kind of Akabane to put up a warning....as if he and more than half the school didn't know he was lying.</p><p>"But Asano-san, making your father look like a demon is bad manners." With his best innocent and equally cute face he can fool most people. Most people-but not Gakushuu, he knew better.</p><p>"Leave me alone Akabane. It's none of your business what I do in my notebook. And speaking of manners, fix yours before you attempt to comment on others." Gakushuu packed up all of his things back into his bag. Then moved towards the door and out the classroom as fast as he could.</p><p>"Fair" Karma smirked, accepting it. Asano was speaking the truth anyway. But that didn't mean he was done annoying the student council president. He was far from it.</p><p>"Aww come on Asano-san, don't be mad, I was just wondering why you are here so late. Usually you go to the library or to a council meeting instead of staying in class." Despite Karma being a delinquent, he <em>did</em> stay true to his declaration of making Gakushuu Asano's life hell.</p><p>Asano stoped in his tracks. Then turned his head sideways to look at Karma. "it's still none of your business."</p><p>With that Gakushuu walked out. Karma didn't look put off by that, he was used to being brushed off by his archnemisis. He is the only one capable of doing that anyway.</p><p>.......×.........</p><p>"Hey Asano, stop, I got to show you something." Karma standing on the road to the hill as gakushuu came to pass him by.</p><p>"I don't want to see anything from you Akabane." Gakushuu began to walk faster after saying that.</p><p>"Come on, are you scared of little ol' me?" Karma challenged.</p><p>Both males were not good with challenges. Something the majority of the school population had to learn the hard way. Last time there was a challenge, they ended up burning a class down just trying to find the best way to make a cake. Gakushuu still wonders, why they were making a cake? He doesn't even like sweets!</p><p>"No, I'm not and no I will not."</p><p>
  <span class="u">......2 minutes later......</span>
</p><p>Gakushuu couldn't believe himself. He had<em> actually</em> followed Karma to the hill forest where the old 3E classroom was located after denying to follow him.</p><p>"You know, I know you are following me Asano." Karma said out loud as he got in front of the old building.</p><p>"What did you want to show me Akabane?" Coming out of the woods Gakushuu couldn't help himself but ask, his curiosity getting the best of him this time.</p><p>"Well, once you asked me what happened here in 3E class. So...... I thought..... that I'd tell you today! After all, tomorrow is the last day of high school and you have yet to beat me in an exam. Now I'm afraid that you will never be able to beat me!" You could almost see the devil horns coming out of karma's head.</p><p>"You! It was only by one mark, one!"Asano shouted, his anger getting the better of him in that moment.</p><p>"I still win, second place!" Karma pointed out, moving closer to Gakushuu who held his own and didn't move back an inch.</p><p>"Whatever, talking to you is pointless. Go on, tell me about this place." Before either of them could continue on with their discussion on 3E, a light from the sky shined on them. When the bright light had cleared, there was no one in the place where the top students of Kunugigaoka high school were located.</p><p>......×......</p><p>When Karma finally woke up, he could feel additional weight on his body. So, he open his eyes to find what exactly that new addition was. The last thing he expected was for his rival to be peacefully sleeping on him- literally. Which in all honesty, for the most part, was not a bad thing but he could do without the numbness of his limbs. With that thought fresh in his mind, he pushed Asano jr off of him, hard.</p><p>"Ouch. What th-" Gakushuu picked up the nearest thing. Which happened to be a stone and threw it at the bastard. Whoever decided to wake him up by throwing him off is something of  an idiot for thinking that it was a good idea.</p><p>Karma dodged the stone, as to be expected really. He was very well acquainted with throwing objects coming his way, much to Gakushuu's confusion.</p><p>..............X...............</p><p>Bakugou Katsuki was having a good day. Was having a very good day... before some sounds of weird cracking could be heard from the woods located at U.A. forest grounds where Bakugou just so happened to be passing by. <em>'Can't a fucking guy have fucking peace once in a while on his holiday?' </em>He thought angrily. His curiosity outweighed his anger, however. He moved towards the woods and the ongoing sounds.</p><p>There stood a guy in a U.A. school uniform who was shooting light out of his hands to the sky, which explained where the strange noise was coming from.</p><p>"Damn it." The unknown guy said out loud after the light in his hand died up.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Bakugou, so to say, was interested in the strange light. It looked pretty weak if he did say so himself but who knows really? Deku had looked pretty weak to him since forever. But now the little twerp could crush a car with his bare hands.</p><p>The guy jumped in shock. Then looked behind him, at Bakugou.</p><p>He asked "when did you get here?"</p><p>"When you were busy pushing your light out, idiot. So what was that light? Is it your quirk?"</p><p>"I.... yeah that light is my quirk." The guy was so nervous and tired. He look way more pathetic than when he was shooting his light out.... well, at least, it looked that way to Bakugou. Now wasn't that a thought? Just as he was finished thinking that the guy collapsed. Upon closer inspection, you could see that he had clearly fainted.</p><p>"Fucking hell..." Bakugou was pissed, now his good day was ruined! He took the light guy to the nurse's office. If anyone asked, he was doing it because he didn't want the guy to <em>die. </em>That would ruin his name before he could even become No. 1 hero!!</p><p>.......X........</p><p>"You are saying that he collapsed after he shot lights out of his hand, which is his quirk? Not because you got into a fight?" Mr.Aizawa can be very perspective in his opinion it seems. But Bakugou didn't care for that right then.</p><p>"Yes Damn it! I didn't kick his ass. It's his own fault for exhausting and overusing his quick to the point of hurting himself!" He shouted. It seemed shouting was the way Bakugou said most things, but he didn't want Aizawa to think he was a liar or anything.</p><p>"Okay. Can you tell me what his quirk can do? He is from general management course and his quirk is not well listed, it seems we don't know about it that much. Recovery girl said he would wake up in a day or so of rest." Eraser head is a very capable pro-hero, but taking care of children- teenagers-  is really hard, especially when they decided on something he didn't agree with.</p><p>"I don't know shit about him or his quirk. I just saw him for the first time today." Why was that so hard to believe? He may be a delinquent in everything but name but he knows his limit, damn it!! He knows the minute he fucks up, his dream could be crushed and he'd rather be dead before he let that happen.</p><p>"Okay. You can go Bakugou." Mr.Aizawa said at last.</p><p><em>'All that shit took so long it's almost sunset, fucking hell.'</em> Bakugou's good day was ruined... or not, if he got to beat the pickachu in his own video game then it may be salvaged.</p><p>.........X............</p><p>"I'm sorry Shima but I don't like you the same way. " Was the line that broke him. Shima Nagihara could feel everything breaking around him like the universe was telling him. <em>'You are useless'.</em></p><p>Shima is quirkless ....well, he might as well be declared quirkless considering he couldn't do a thing with his quirk. It was just a shiny ball in his hand, that's all!</p><p>So imagine his surprise when he managed to shoot a light <em>way</em> bigger than a ball in his own anger and sorrow over being rejected by his crush, on Valentine day no less! It was a travesty on his part.</p><p>As the light from his hand finally died out, the voice of a very angry-looking blonde guy scared him, which caused him to jump.</p><p>Looking at the guy, Shima thought he looked familiar. Wait, he remembered that the blonde was the guy who got kidnapped by the league of villains! What is he doing around here?</p><p>Before their conversation could make any progress, Shima fainted. At least, that's all he could remember when he had woken up.</p><p>"Mr. Nagihara how are you feeling today?"</p><p>The nurse asked him about his feelings and all other medical related things. By the time they finished up, he was tired once again,  then fell asleep as soon as the nurse left. He did remember to ask about the blonde guy so he could thank him for bringing him to infirmary though. But the guy didn't come to visit so he decided he would thank him later after he got a clear slip....</p><p>......X........TBC.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kindly die you damn curiosity - Gakushuu Asano.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is un-bated unless Anime_weeb says other wise. And I'm too sleepy so sorry for all the error.  </p><p> (This is Anime_weeb, this chapter has now been updated!)</p><p>Enjoy my horrible mistake full writing or wait for it to get check your choice.<br/>.</p><p> </p><p>Bye bye.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>I wish to put up a drawing of the original character shima nagihara. My friend drawed him. It looks awesome! !  But I have no idea how to do that. Sorry....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look, the sky! The moon is smaller...than ours." Shima pointed up at the sky. Everyone looked up to at where he was pointing in awe.</p><p>"Wow, we sure are in a different world..."</p><p>"And who's fault do you think that is? That's right, it's yours, you trump up loser" Bakugou says loudly. They were all walking, looking for a place to stay at for the night. They needed to wait 24 hours for Shima's quirk to charge back up, according to said person.</p><p>"Do you think he always yells this much?" Asano asked Karma with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>"It's not yelling yet. This is me being reasonable, fucker." Bakugou says. Then continued to walk.</p><p>They were lost for the most part. Quirks were complicated shit after all. According to this Bakugou guy- Who Karma refused to believe had more brain cells then he look like he had- they were in their own moony-universe (his and Asano's), with the timeline of there shitty-universe (Bakugou and Shima). Which happened to be the future. Don't ask him how this was possible. He didn't ask for this crap. Karma could feel a headache coming.  This was a first for him. After koro-sensei died,<em>he</em>was the headache. Not the other way around.</p><p>"Hey, how long do we have to wait!? Karma voiced out as they all walked down a road to look for something that was familiar. They all stumbled across a high school with kids coming out. A guy with blue hair was surrounded by bulky-looking guys. But the blue haired guy was walking as if he was taking a stroll through a fucking garden; relaxed and smiling.</p><p>"Look who's there Akabane!" Asano pointed out the blue haired guy.</p><p>"This is going to be interesting." Karma took off with that line. Running up to the blue haired guy and jumping on his back. All the guys around him moved towards him to make him let go but the blue haired guy stopped them.</p><p>"What the hell, Karma! What do you think you are doing!" The light-blue haired guy shouted at his best friend. Who he hadn't seen the looks of in a while.</p><p>"Why? I'm just greeting my best friend in a civilised manner! " Karma smiled, eyes closed in delight.</p><p>"Asshole... get off me!" With that the blue haired guy threw him off of himself, karate style. At least that was what it looked like.</p><p>Karma was familiar with this greeting as well so he landed on the ground, safe and sound- as he possibly could in the position he was in.</p><p>"What happened to you Karma? " The blue haired guy asked, shocked, looking at his best friends de-aged form. It was rather weird and suspicious.</p><p>"Can we talk somewhere else Nagisa?" Asano's voice reached his ears. Nagisa was very sure the world was ending again.  But this time, he might not be able to save it. After all Kunigigoaka's biggest rivals with a personality defect and hate for each other were walking together in their teenage forms! It been, what, 12 years since he had seen them like this? Nagisa was getting too old for this crap... give him a break.</p><p>
  <em>....On the school rooftop....</em>
</p><p>"How did you manage to land yourselves in a different dimension as well as time travel? I mean, more than half of what you said doesn't make sense in any sense of the world!" Nagisa said, voice laced with disbelief as he folded his hands across his chest.</p><p>"We had an octopus for a teacher. Who was actually a human. So I think everything is possible!" Karma pointed out the facts to older Nagisa. Even if he can understand Nagisa's perspective considering he wouldn't believe this nonsense either if their roles were reverse.</p><p>"Nagisa, you don't have to think too much on it. Just accept it, we will be out of your hair after 24 hours. Say, when Shima-San's powers charge up?" Asano shut-up their argument with that line. Shima nodded in acknowledgement to Asano's statement.</p><p>"Now that's over do you have any food? I'm fucking starving!" Bakugou says. They all agreed to move out of the school to Nagisa's apartment. To pass the time and eat.</p><p>
  <em>....in Nagisa's apartment. 11 :30 pm.......</em>
</p><p>Nagisa and Karma were standing on the balcony of Nagisa's apartment.</p><p>"So, how was your stay in the other dimension? Was it fun there? What did you see? How did you end up with those three?" Nagisa's curiosity was picked by all the events that took place that day. He couldn't help himself but to ask. The others were busy-</p><p>Watching movies (Asano -"surprisingly " said Karma. Asano paused from his watching to throw a pillow at Karma's face before continuing where he left off. )</p><p>Eating (Bakugou -"How much are you going to eat dude?" Karma mockingly asked.</p><p>"Shut up Asshole! let me eat." Bakugou shouted back.)</p><p>And sleeping (Shima - Karma was going to be a little shit and wake him but... "If you wake him up and his power doesn't replenish fast. We will leave you here to rot." was the thread. He got it from everyone, even Nagisa was in it. So he leaves him be.)</p><p>- so it's the best time to ask.</p><p>"Well that's a long story, let's see..." Karma looks towards the sky in wonder.</p><p>
  <em>..........X.........</em>
</p><p>"I hate you Akabane! I hope you got it tattooed, in your head and never come near me, because I'm going to kill you, when we get back to our own place!" Gakushuu shouted as they walked around the back of the U.A forest ground looking for a sight of life. Gakushuu has long ago given up on throwing stones at Karma- Who keep dodging them like they were nothing. He did manage to get a few in, though. His accomplishment is shown in the form of two big bumps on Karma's face and one red hand. Gakushuu almost took his eyes out but... he got lucky and it didn't hit him.<em>'Such a shame’</em>Gakushuu thought bitterly.</p><p>"Will you stop blaming me? This is not my fault mister perfect president!" Karma was honest to God pissed off. By this shithead's constant attacks and jabs at his ego. Also, the Goddamn forest seemed to be never ending. When the heck were they going to find someone? Will they ever find someone? Ahhhhhhh this is all bullshit! What the hell is God punishing him for? He is honestly a good person, even if his personality suggest otherwise, and Nagisa's constantly telling him that denying something don't mean it will not be true and .. okay<em> fine</em>he isn't the nicest out there but even he feels a little scared. And this 'not knowing where and what happened' is killing him. He won't say it though. His rival will probably throw another stone at him if he did say it, Karma had a feeling. He shivered; he was so done with stones.</p><p>
  <em>......x....  </em>
</p><p>"Hey, have you seen Bakugou?" Shima was looking like a lost lamb as he asked one of the class 1-A students for Bakugou's location.</p><p>"Oh, you are looking for Bakugou? Wow, never thought someone would want to meet him willingly other than his friends and Deku." Ochako thought but didn't realise she had said it out loud.</p><p><em>'I ...wonder why that is...'</em> Shima sweat dropped at that, confusion written all over his face.</p><p>"Yeah I'm looking for him. So, will you be kind as to tell me his location?" Shima politely answered her.</p><p>"He was with Todoroki last I saw him. They were going towards the gymnasium." Ochako says rubbing behind her head, "But they probably aren't there anymore, considering I saw them go that way this morning. And it's almost 1 o'clock." Which didn't tell Shima much of anything. Other than he was last seen somewhere near the gym.</p><p>"So, you have no idea where they might be?" Shima eventually asked.</p><p>"Yes, sorry. Tell me your name and course and I'll tell Bakugou you were looking for him." Ochako asked sheepishly.</p><p>"I'm Shima Nagihara, from the general management course and it's okay, thank you for helping me." He give her a small smile when he said that.</p><p>
  <em>.......X.......</em>
</p><p>"Hey, did you hear that voice?" Todoroki stopped Bakugou in his tracks. They were both in the U.A forest ground to do some practice on their quirks in a natural environment. So as not to keep burning forests if they have to fight in a ruler area. Todoroki is working with his ice to stop Bakugou's explosion from spreading in the forest as well as defending himself from them. It was a very interesting combo for any onlookers. So they decided to go deeper into the forest, as not to attract the crowds of students to their training. Which can result in others getting in the way and hurting themselves.</p><p>"I didn't hear shit! You half a- " Another loud sound of feet was heard in the area. Now that, did stop Bakugou in his tracks of yelling his lungs out. They both looked at each other in a silent agreement to move towards the voices of the feet.</p><p>"Akabane are you burning something? There is smoke in the air. I swear if it's one of your pranks again. Forget going back, I'll murder you here where no one can suspect me of it, and I don't even have to care about your remains! " Gakushuu looks for the source of the smoke, looking around as if they were surrounded by fire.</p><p>"I didn't do anything this time!" Karma yelled his innocence while also looking around for the smoke source.</p><p>"Who are you two?" Bakugou said as he drop kicked Karma to the ground. Karma rolled around just in time to dodge the kick which would have landed on his spine had he not moved. He got up in a hurry and tried to hit back but....</p><p>"We could ask you the same thing!" Asano moved to punch the asshole blonde but before he could take a step forward, all three of their foot's frozen in solid ice.<em>'WHAT THE HECK'</em> All frozen one's thought at the same time.</p><p>"That's enough! Bakugou you can't go attacking people for walking! Even if they look suspicious. What if something happened to them? Paperwork is a pain, did you forget?" Todoroki pointed out to the blonde's unasked question.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, unfreeze me now asshole, before I blast you and this ice, all the way to the Atlantic Ocean!" Bakugou huffed out in a single breath, while growling lowly.</p><p>"Ah what the hell are you two? Aliens? With superpowers? Wow, I would feel pretty cool if I had your powers!" Karma says in an exciting manner. Looking at both of the new additions to his company. If now only he can just get out of this ice. He sure as hell wanted to know what is going on! It had been a long while since any adventure had taken place his life... Damn... he misses Koro-sensei a lot.</p><p> </p><p>"Well we are the one with the quirks, so it will be safer for the both of you to talk first on your behalf." Todoroki says lifting his hand holding up a fire in his left hand to unfreeze Bakugou's legs.</p><p> </p><p>"That's too hot! you bastard." Bakugou says throwing daggers at him through his eyes alone while grinding his teeth in an angry manner.</p><p>"Ooh... apologies I guess.." Todoroki says absentmindly.</p><p>"I'm Karma Akabane!" Karma exclaimed excitedly.</p><p>"I'm Gakushuu Asano." Gakushuu says in an almost relaxed manner but he was on full guard. Karma was not one to back down from a fight either. No matter how their circumstances of winning were very low due to these cool superpower shit their opponents seems to have. That Karma was sure was part of a science experiment. They were mostly to be put into as a test subject for trespassing in on whatever place they were at. What a pain. Hard to say if he hated it or not yet. Unless you count being here with this prick of a rival of his.</p><p> </p><p>"Bakugou Katsuki!"</p><p> </p><p>"Todoroki Shoto. We are U.A Students and you are a trespasser in the private area of the school grounds. We have the authority to arrest you." Todoroki would rather not. They didn't look like they even knew where they were. Judging by their facial expressions, that is. They didn't even realise that their feet were free from the ice.</p><p>"This is a fucking school!" Gakushuu shouted in shocked. The day just kept on getting weirder and weirder. He wanted to go back home already. Why did he follow this redhaired dumbass? He curses his curiosity for the millionth time that day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>..........x.......</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have questions asked away I will try to clear up any confusion without messing up any plot. .  I might have .</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fucking multiple dimensions & amp; time travelling. Screw this shit!- Bakugou Katsuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm  thank full  you like my fic and thank you Anime_weeb for being my beta.</p><p> </p><p>I pull this out of my head and can't barred to look more my sleep deprived mind will kill me lol </p><p>So enjoy and yes this chapter too is not betated /check up unless Anime_week says other wise. Thank you for reading.</p><p>Anime_weeb: This has been beta-read!</p><p> </p><p>-to the person who said . I didn't write a girl. Well now I did !!! Don't say about the hair. Just because I can't take care of mine don't mean , I don't like them. I like them as well a lot.-😝</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Shima walked back towards his dorms, it was almost sunset. He did try to find the blonde in the gymnasium, but he wasn't there. He had given up on finding him, after he remembered his class work, that he had to complete by tomorrow. He wanted snacks to eat, so he asked for permission to go out and get some. As he was returning from the trip, one hand filled with a bag of snacks and the other one, holding a chocolate milk bottle.</p><p>"Hey you..." A loud voice shouted from behind him. He almost had a heart attack because of it. He turned around frantically, trying to pinpoint who the voice belonged to.</p><p>"Are you Shima Nagihara from the general management course?" A girl in a U.A. school uniform asked him. It was pretty late for her to be still wearing that. She had pretty long orange hair that reached up to her knees; almost.</p><p>"Yes?" If question marks could be visible, he would sure as hell be seen surrounded by them. He was pretty sure this was the first time a girl had look in his direction.</p><p>"I...TAKE THIS!" The girl shoved a letter on his chest, hard enough for it to sting a little and almost hit the floor. His snacks and drinks though weren't so lucky, in his haste to hold the letter given, he dropped his purchases, as he was trying to balance himself and not fall flat on his ass. The girl was seen running away.</p><p>She ran so fast that he thought to himself,<em> 'Does she have a speed quirk?'</em> There was no confirmation to his thoughtful conclusion.</p><p>Shima look down on his hand where a letter lay in his hold. <em>'What is this all about?'</em> he thought.</p><p>The name on the letter says,</p><p>To,</p><p>Shima Nagihara,</p><p>From: Naomi Saru.</p><p>Please read.</p><p>Xxx</p><p> </p><p>After talking like civil people, in a rational way - yelling, screaming, shouting, all in very loud voices - they came to a conclusion.</p><p>"The conclusion is-" Asano was cut off mid speech as Karma shouted.</p><p>"WE ARE LOST!" Karma says gleefully, in very high spirits no less. He was ready to jump off running to explore the new troubles they have found themselves in. It was very disconcerting.</p><p>"Akabane, shut up. Before I make you!" Gakushuu lifted a stone threateningly. <em>'I won't miss this time'</em> was implied heavily.</p><p>"This is fucking ridiculous. How did you get here if not from the door?" Bakugou's patience was running thinner and thinner. At the rate this conversation was going, if it were to continue any longer than they were going to be dead, because Bakugou couldn't hold himself back, from blasting all their faces off. Todoroki was no help, that bastard, would rather look from the sideline until it became an emergency.</p><p>"We told you already, a bright light hit us, and we appeared in this place!" Asano said huffing. He was very irritated by the blonde's constant refusal to understand their situation.</p><p>"Wait... a light? What was its colour?" Bakugou remember how yesterday that drained loser was shooting lights from his hand. It could be related to that. If not, then they were definitely lying through their teeth.</p><p>Even though Bakugou didn't think they were, by the tone of their voices. Yeah, one of them is acting crazy, but half of this school seems crazy, the first time around and second time is no better, but one can get used to anything. Humans are weird like that or so Bakugou thinks.</p><p>"Do you know something Bakugou?" Todoroki inquiries for curiosities sake. He was only a little put off by all this. He could be taking his nap right now, rather be in this mess. <em>'What a pain'</em> He thought.</p><p>"It was bright. I could only make out a yellow and green mix up. There was some red too. But it could be this guy's ridiculously bright red hair." Gakushuu pointed at Karma's red mop of hair, his voice showing all his disdain for the other guy.</p><p>"I think I know what happened." Bakugou says in his manic voice. <em>'Finally, I'm so sick of this talking bullshit' </em>He says in his head.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Naomi Saru was as normal as any other girl out there. No matter what her siblings have to say about it. Who listened to them anyways? She had liked Shima since the start of high school. It was rather sad that she always got so flustered in front of him, never mind her confession today.</p><p>She first saw him at the entrance ceremony. He was clumsy as hell and mange to trip many times in a row. It was kind of funny how he just smiled even after embarrassing himself. She found him later near the rooftop muttering to himself about feeling embarrassed in the ceremony. Why does this always happen to him?</p><p>Well that's the gist of how her interest started. But yesterday when she saw him confess to that one girl, she couldn't remember the name of, something inside her snapped and then it got worse when he got rejected. Like, how dare that bitch!</p><p>That's what lead to herself discovery. That yes, she liked him more than a passing interest. Which was rather mellowed out by the fact that Shima has no idea she even existed. That led her to writing everything she felt in a letter asking for a chance. She hoped for the best.</p><p>And Naomi was sure that no matter what his response was, she would always have a special place for him in her heart.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>"So, you helped someone? "</p><p>"Yeah shithead."</p><p>"I really find that hard to believe. In any case, why are we going in the opposite direction of the dormitory?" Todoroki asks in his all-time present monotonous voice, looking at their path in trepidation.</p><p>Bakugou, who was walking ahead of the other three behind him, stopped dead in his tracks. If you saw his face, it was as red as a tomato. He was actually so lost in his head that they didn't even go in the right direction. He will never admit it to anyone though.</p><p>"Shut up halfie!" Bakugou shouted and started walking in the right direction. Others following up behind him like lost ducklings. Todoroki was too lazy to return anything to Bakugou's insult. By this point he had gotten so use to it that if Bakugou didn't insult him or others or just cursing out in general then it would leave him very concerned.</p><p>On their way to the dorms, Bakugou, <em>again,</em> stopped in his tracks. He was looking at a guy holding a letter in his hands. <em>'Found you'</em> Bakugou thought.</p><p>Then out loud he said. "YOUUU!" Before he started running full force. The others, unsettled by the blonde's fast paced running, started running behind him too. You know, the typical 'if the others are running, I'm going to run too' feeling you get instinctively. As it's typically what normally happens in a crisis half the time, which could lead to many things.</p><p>Bakugou, who stopped just in front of the guy, was shouting for some unknown reason to the others. But the others who didn't expect him to stop had no idea he would, and they all collided in a fury of colours and light. It was as if the fireworks had come down to Earth. Then, there was silence as the four bodies that collided were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Todoroki, who was walking in his own pace without running, was behind them seeing as he didn't see a valid reason to run, was left wondering as to what had exactly happened. <em>'Where did they go?'</em> he thought silently in a dumb manner. Typical Todoroki in the flesh.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>"Get off me shithead's!" Bakugou says, laying under the weight of other two dead weight guys on top of him. If they didn't get off fast, he would blast them all, regulations be damned.</p><p>"Yeah..." With that, Asano threw Karma off, then proceeded to getting up himself.</p><p>The two beneath him squirmed to get up. Bakugou might as well have thrown them all off, if he really wanted to but he'd rather avoid injuries if he can help it. Other people are annoying, when they are injured. <em>'And it looks like I did by staying with these losers for a long while.'</em> He thought and got up himself. Shima followed pocketing the letter in his pants pocket, to read later.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>"After that, we walk around aimlessly looking for familiar things. Seeing you at that gate was a coincidence. But I'm happy it was you. Now, I get to tease Nagisa in my timeline. With the<em> 'you will be shorter than me even in your old age'"</em> Karma smirked like the devil he totally was.</p><p>Nagisa, who was happy to hear that, was what his best friend thought, was glad that their meeting was a great cause. But then, Karma ruined the happy moment with the last line.<em> 'Same old Karma'</em> He thought with a little smile.</p><p>"We should sleep, it’s getting late." Nagisa says looking at the small moon in the sky.</p><p>-The next morning -</p><p>"So, how do we do this? " Asano asked as they all gathered around in a circle. Everyone was there except for Nagisa who had to go to school.</p><p>- a taped note:</p><p>"Got to go do work. I will close the door If I don't find you when I come back. I will assume you all are back in your dimensions. Or dead. In any case bye!" Shima read a note taped on the fridge. He was the first one to get up. Except he wasn't it seems.</p><p>Karma, who was looking forward to teasing Nagisa more, groaned is displeasure.</p><p>Asano looked around, then his eyes stopped at the blonde who went back to getting angry by his staring.</p><p>"What you lookin' at fucker!?" Bakugou asked after a while of the staring contest, which was making him more frustrated.</p><p>"You."</p><p>"Who would've guessed asshole. Now why are you looking at me?"</p><p>"Tell us how to go back to our time. You're the only one with the knowledge of how these 'quirks' work. At least I think it's more than what Shima-san knows."</p><p>At the mention of his name, Shima picked up his head. He was sitting as far as he could from the three. They were mean and scary in their own ways and cruel words, sometimes too much it hurts. He rather not put himself through that pain again. No thanks! </p><p>"Hey Loser, what do you even fucking know about your shitty quirk?" Bakugou could feel a headache coming. It wasn't even evening yet! He growled in despair.</p><p>"Nothing other than the fact that I can have a ball made out of light in my hands, only once every 24 hours. And even then, it doesn't last very long. Only up to 10 minutes at max or 2 minutes at minimum."</p><p>"Now, Shima-kun! That's totally useless info available. Unless there could be more? Ne, Bakugou-chan, won't you be kind as to enlightened us on this." Karma didn't know what hit him. The minute he was done speaking, a hand come down on his face with such a force that he was embarrassed to admit but it caught him off guard.</p><p>"Look, you bitch. If you ever fucking call me that again, I will consistently blow you up in ways you will never be fucking able to recover from. I won't even have to care about authorities, because you're not from my fucked up, trash dimension." Bakugou relished him from his hold, backing off into his own place to sit back down. Karma was too shocked for any reaction.</p><p>"Now then, let's try touching the light bulb together, seeing as we are all connected physically in the accidental collision that happened yesterday. It might give us a way back. But before that let see the damn light bulb. The last I saw it; it was going out of bounds. Am I right?" Katsuki look at Shima who nodded his head in confirmation. Not saying anything, Bakugou Katsuki is a scary guy. Shima wanted to go back home. How did his life come down to this? No matter how many times he questions himself, no good answer came forth. So, he prayed for a way back already!</p><p>Shima took a deep breath. Then, holding his palm up, hand in front, a small light ignites in his hand, glowing brighter and bigger. In a colour of yellow and green. But it no longer had balance, the shape was unstable and flickering. It almost looked like it wouldn't last much longer then a second. As Shima concentrated on holding the light together, the other three looked at each other.</p><p>"Might as well go for it." Asano says, looking at the unstable ball of light. "The worst that could happen is that we go into a totally different dimension, at best, we all die."</p><p>"Yeah, no shit " Katsuki agreed. For once, he rather not die. But what choice did they have?</p><p>"If I die, I want an afterlife supply of strawberry milk." Karma says, planning his 'will'.</p><p>"I will totally make sure of it." Asano confirmed but as to which part of the statement is yet to be announced, karma had a feeling, it was the formal part and he felt proud of that.</p><p>"If you two morons are done being dummies, get moving losers." Bakugou stopped their silly argument before it could grow bigger, moving all their hands towards the glowing light. One second they were all holding their hands together, In the next second they were all gone.</p><p>Xxx</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey this is Anime_weeb! I tried to upload the picture of Shima but instagram wouldn't let me copy and paste so here's the link!</p><p>https://www.instagram.com/p/CB7dafpnDPX/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>